Darker Side Of Blue
by Freaky Mimi
Summary: This is a Mimato fic. 2 new digidestine join the ranks, but Sora and Mimi dissapper! OH NO!
1. Default Chapter Title

The Darker Side of Blue: Make me Bad  
~*~*~*~ This is basically about Matt and Mimi. And there are 2 new digidestine named Jamie and Jenn }:) Something happens and yadda yadda JUST READ IT OK! Oh and Might I say its very good! MANY POVS!oh and they are all like 15, 14, and 11~*~*~*~  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Digimon or the charters to digimon. They belong to some other company not me so just please don't sue me! I'm only three years old!  
  
  
~*~DigiWorld~*~   
Jamie  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I was falling. Falling far and fast. I looked down only to see land come toward me at blinding speed. THUD! A noise similar to that one was the last one I heard for a while. Then black.   
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
T.K.  
THUD! A noise like that boomed very loudly. I shot up and looked around. Nothing. It was as if the trees had taken the noise and devoured it whole. I walked around to were the noise had echoed far. There I saw it. A girl, about the age 14. I fixed the green hat atop my head and walked toward her ever so slowly. I picked up a stick and alined it with her body, then extended my hand and the girls eyes opened. She lifted her body up so quickly I barely even saw it coming. She looked around rapidly. Eye contact was then made. She blinked. I blinked. Then, almost as if on cue, we screamed. Her scream like a dog whistle expect I was able to hear it. I turned around about to run when BOOOM. Darkness.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Matt  
"T.K." I yelled. I had heard him scream. My poor little brother. I ran as fast as I could. I tripped, fell stood up and ran more. Until I tripped again. This time not over a branch but over a body. T.K. I shook him a bit. Then more. Pretty soon I was choking him, trying to wake him.   
" I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I feminine voice spoke up.   
"What's it to you?" I look behind me to see a girl, about my age. Her arms were folded and she looked at my evilly.   
"Don't touch him" She glared at me. I felt a chill run down my spine. I shivered from the coldness that had been radiating off of her.   
She then pushed me aside ever so lightly, put her hands on T.K.'s face and hummed some stuff. With that, she was gone.  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Jamie  
"OH MY GOD!" I yelled. I quickly covered my mouth regretting what I said. Then the blonde hared boy looked at me.   
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" He yelled.   
"I dunno you tell me" I mumbled under my breath.   
"WHAT?!?"   
"MY NAME IS JAMIE. J-A-M-I-E NOT J-A-I-M-E OR J-A-I-M-I-E BUT JUST JAMIE!" I yelled, amazed at my own aggression.   
"Geez sorry" he said slowly. Just then, the little blonde one woke up. He rubbed his eyes.   
"Matt?"   
"T.K.!" The older one, Matt, hugged the little one, T.K. I looked at them and awed.  
"Well, Matt, I guess we have a new one. Genni told me she would come." T.K. said, smiling.  
Matt looked over at me in complete confusion.   
"Now we await one more"   
  
++++++++++  
  
~*~One week later~*~  
Matt  
I thought little of my brothers words. I thought maybe he hit his head to hard. Yet Jamie was a digidestine. She had the crest of Magic. We were all sitting around the camp fire when out of no where, it got dark. There was a feminine scream.  
The light came back almost as soon as it had left. I looked around. Something was wrong. I looked around to see if everyone was ok. Then, it hit me. Mimi wasn't there.  
  
+++++++  
  
Joe  
Ok maybe I'm not one to judge, but something was wrong with Matt. I followed his stare to an empty spot. I was puzzled until I realized someone had been sitting there. Mimi.   
"Hey where'd that Mimi girl go." Jamie asked stupidly. I saw Matt glare at her. Then, like he was stroke by lighting, he attacked her, pinning her to the ground.   
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MIMI, YOU BITCH! I KNEW YOU WERE EVIL FROM THE MOMENT I SAW YOU!" Matt screamed. He raised his hand to punch her, and bought it down at her face at the speed of light.   
  
++++++++  
  
Jamie  
I didn't see it coming. But there he was, pinning me down and about to beat me to a bloody pulp.   
"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MIMI, YOU BITCH!I KNEW YOU WERE EVIL FROM THE MOMENT I SAW YOU!"  
I could barely see, my eyes were filled with tears. Then it hit me. A force that seemed at first as if it was going to crush me. Then the pain came in. The stinging, head pounding pain.   
I slowly opened my eyes only to see red. I closed them again in fear of what I would see or feel next. I felt Matt being pride off of me. Then there was some talking, mostly about what to do about Mimi and to see what I had done. The only thing was I didn't do anything!   
  
+++++++  
  
Jenn   
"Ow " Was all I had to say. I looked around to see a girl, about my age. She was wearing jeans and a pink shirt. She was knocked out obviously. "Wow that looks like Jamie.... That? Never mind" I said out loud.   
I heard the foot steps of someone running. I turned and the girl was gone, but she didn't make the noise, someone else did. I could tell because she went one way and the steps weren't coming from that way.  
Just then, someone bashed into me, knocking me down. I looked to see the person stand up about to run again, when they looked down.   
"Jenn?" She asked.  
"Jamie!" I yelled. Holy crap I thought she was at her shore house.   
"Thank god a friendly face... well maybe not all the friendly but friendlier then what I've been up against." She blabbed.   
"Huh?" I asked, dumbfounded.   
"The digidestine, these people, think I killed Mimi, one of them, so now there after me and I got all beat up and... poop." She blabbed on about what happened.   
"OK well now what" I asked  
"THERE SHE IS!" Someone cried.  
"Run!" She said.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Matt  
"Run!" Was all I could hear her say as I chased after her. I ran after her, faster and faster I went, not stopping for anyone. I saw her trip and figured this was the best time to grab her. It got dark again. The light faded back, and Sora was gone.   
I looked at Jamie, then saw a girl next to her.   
"GET THEM!" I yelled.   
"Geez you'd think they would be saying 'burn the witches' don't you." Jamie's friend said.  
It grew dark again. This time a being appeared.   
"What the fuck is that!" Tai screamed.  
"Stupid fool" It said in almost a whispering voice. "I am the digimon who will kill you all now. I already have done away with the ones of Sincerity and Love."   
I went pale. My heart stopped. Mimi was gone, and I was blaming an innocent person for it.But Mimi as gone. I would never see her, the one I loved, ever again.   
  
  
~*~*~*~Will Matt find Mimi? Will Jamie stay with the group? Will they find Sora? Does Jenn know whats even going on?? FIND OUT!~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you liked it. This is my first fic so be nice!  
  
Part 2: The Darker Side of Blue : Crawl  



	2. Default Chapter Title

All Disclaimers can be found in part one. Oh sept the name titles are songs   
By KoRn and Tal Bachman!  
  
Ok this part isn't long at all I know I know! There will hopfully be only 2   
more parts. UNLESS YOU WANT MORE! Hee hee   
  
Part 2: The Darker Side of Blue : Freak on a Leash  
Matt  
"Matt? Matt wake up Matt!" My eyes shot open as a heard a feminine voice.   
"Mimi! Mimi is that you?!?!" I yelled  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but no."  
I looked up to see Jamie. "Oh.hi" I said blushing and turning away. I was   
embarist for blaming her but I was mostly embarist of the fact a called her Mimi.   
"Oh I see whats going on here! You like Mimi don't ya huh don't ya!" She   
shouted.  
"WELL MAYBE I DO WHATS IT TO YOU?!?!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout   
so loud but I did.   
"Sorry. I was just trying to have some fun that's all." She said quietly. She   
walked into a corner of the room and sat down.   
"Look I'm sorry for yelling but I don't even know where I am or whats going on or   
were Mimi or if shes ok or about T.K."   
"Well we're in a dungon type of thing. The others are in other cage but far away   
from where we are. The evil digimon, Aginemon, DOESN'T have Mimi or Sora,   
she just wants us to think that. Better?"  
"Yeah whatever."  
"Don't get smart with me!" She yelled   
"Great out of everyone I'm stuck with you the biggest Retard of them all! Go on   
complain like the W.O.P. you are!" I shouted. I looked at her. She was almost in   
tears.  
"Ouch." She said quitely.   
"Look I'm sorry its just that you keep pestering me and."   
"I don't need a novel on why you yelled at me. Its ok rea.." She was inturupted   
by someone singing. It sounded almost like.".Mimi.. MIMI IF YOU CAN   
HEAR ME SHOUT! MIMI! MMMMIIIIIMMMMIIIII!" I screamed.   
Jamie looked at me with that worried look again. God I hate that look. It   
ripes out your soul and eat at your brains untill you are a zombie obeying only   
her. Her eys changed, but not in a good way. It was a look of terror.  
"Matt.look." She said in fear. I followed her gaze to a music box. It began   
to play a soft music box song. I looked at it in confusion. Jamie scream her ear   
piercing scream. I looked at her quickly. She was in the coronor of the "cage"   
huddled up.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked moving to her slowly.   
"It..c-can't be."   
"CAN'T BE WHAT??" I yelled. I watched the ballet dancer dance over and   
over in circles.  
"It's the music box of the ." She gulped. "Of the dead." She almost   
whispered.   
I looked back at it. Blood began to poor out of it. Jamie screamed, but it   
was a very faint one. Almost a whimper.   
I walked to Jamie and out my arm around her shoulder to confert her. I   
heard foot steps getting close. The lights flickered. Then they calmed down to   
revile the figure.   
It was a girl. A young girl. She look a little like Mimi. I didn't say anything   
untill it enters the cell.   
"Who are you?" I asked trying to sound brave. My face didn't prove it   
though.   
"Don't you know me Matt?" It sounded like Mimi expect as if she had 5   
voices in one. "Its me, your beloved Mimi."  
++++++++  
Tai   
"Wha? Who and what are you?!?!" I yelled at the stranger.   
"My name is Jenn and I'm a human being." Jenn said.   
"Oh well were are we?" I asked.  
" Well duh lets think shall we? There are bars in front of us, brick   
walla all around us and two messed up beds. All in all I'd say we're in a   
cell."  
"Oh you are so right and so smart too" A strange voice said. " I   
hope you two have fun. You are going to be here for a long long time."   
"Oh joy!" Jenn yelled as soon as it was gone.   
"You shut up its your fault we're here!" I yelled  
"It is not! I don't even know what the hell here is!" Jenn yelled   
back.  
"God your stupid!" I yelled.  
She looked at me with a look of evil. She lunged at me and began   
to punch and kick me madly. I threw one punch, which was all I could   
get in. Jenn jumped back and jumped at me again. Something cause her   
to get off of me. A song I do believe it was. Yes it was a song.   
+++++++++  
Jamie  
I looked at this person. I knew it wasn't Mimi. Too bad I was going to   
have a hard time telling that to Matt. I just then remembered I had my C.D.   
player in my bag along with a mini speaker. I didn't care what I had in there   
I hit play hoping that this thing would go away.  
KoRn, Make Me Bad((hee hee)), began to play. I held it up to this   
"Mimi" imposter. She looked at me as if I had three heads. Then she smile.   
I feel the rage and as its leavin me no not again.  
  
It quite disiving as I'm feeling lovless make me bad.  
  
"Fool." She said quietly. I felt myself being lifted up and thrown.  
I hit a wall. And hard. The stinging in my back set in as I fell slowly to   
the ground.   
++++++++++  
5 mins later  
I opened my eye slowly. I could barly see a thing. I waited for my   
vision to correct itself. I saw him. Just sitting there with his back to me. His   
once blonde spikes, now drained of most color. I walked to him and taped his   
shoulder lightly. His head turned slowly. I jumped back. His eyes, his bright   
blue eyes, just weren't. They were gone. It was just his sockets. I scream as   
my eye shot open for real this time.   
I looked at him straight in the eye, this time they were there.   
"Jamie come with me." He said   
"Where are we going."  
"You'll see just follow me."   
So I did as I was told and followed him.   
  
~~*~Part 2: The Darker Side of Blue : Freak on a Leash  
Matt  
"Matt? Matt wake up Matt!" My eyes shot open as a heard a feminine voice.   
"Mimi! Mimi is that you?!?!" I yelled  
"Sorry to burst your bubble but no."  
I looked up to see Jamie. "Oh.hi" I said blushing and turning away. I was   
embarist for blaming her but I was mostly embarist of the fact a called her Mimi.   
"Oh I see whats going on here! You like Mimi don't ya huh don't ya!" She   
shouted.  
"WELL MAYBE I DO WHATS IT TO YOU?!?!" I shouted. I didn't mean to shout   
so loud but I did.   
"Sorry. I was just trying to have some fun that's all." She said quietly. She   
walked into a corner of the room and sat down.   
"Look I'm sorry for yelling but I don't even know where I am or whats going on or   
were Mimi or if shes ok or about T.K."   
"Well we're in a dungon type of thing. The others are in other cage but far away   
from where we are. The evil digimon, Aginemon, DOESN'T have Mimi or Sora,   
she just wants us to think that. Better?"  
"Yeah whatever."  
"Don't get smart with me!" She yelled   
"Great out of everyone I'm stuck with you the biggest Retard of them all! Go on   
complain like the W.O.P. you are!" I shouted. I looked at her. She was almost in   
tears.  
"Ouch." She said quitely.   
"Look I'm sorry its just that you keep pestering me and."   
"I don't need a novel on why you yelled at me. Its ok rea.." She was inturupted   
by someone singing. It sounded almost like.".Mimi.. MIMI IF YOU CAN   
HEAR ME SHOUT! MIMI! MMMMIIIIIMMMMIIIII!" I screamed.   
Jamie looked at me with that worried look again. God I hate that look. It   
ripes out your soul and eat at your brains untill you are a zombie obeying only   
her. Her eys changed, but not in a good way. It was a look of terror.  
"Matt.look." She said in fear. I followed her gaze to a music box. It began   
to play a soft music box song. I looked at it in confusion. Jamie scream her ear   
piercing scream. I looked at her quickly. She was in the coronor of the "cage"   
huddled up.  
"Whats wrong?" I asked moving to her slowly.   
"It..c-can't be."   
"CAN'T BE WHAT??" I yelled. I watched the ballet dancer dance over and   
over in circles.  
"It's the music box of the ." She gulped. "Of the dead." She almost   
whispered.   
I looked back at it. Blood began to poor out of it. Jamie screamed, but it   
was a very faint one. Almost a whimper.   
I walked to Jamie and out my arm around her shoulder to confert her. I   
heard foot steps getting close. The lights flickered. Then they calmed down to   
revile the figure.   
It was a girl. A young girl. She look a little like Mimi. I didn't say anything   
untill it enters the cell.   
"Who are you?" I asked trying to sound brave. My face didn't prove it   
though.   
"Don't you know me Matt?" It sounded like Mimi expect as if she had 5   
voices in one. "Its me, your beloved Mimi."  
++++++++  
Tai   
"Wha? Who and what are you?!?!" I yelled at the stranger.   
"My name is Jenn and I'm a human being." Jenn said.   
"Oh well were are we?" I asked.  
" Well duh lets think shall we? There are bars in front of us, brick   
walla all around us and two messed up beds. All in all I'd say we're in a   
cell."  
"Oh you are so right and so smart too" A strange voice said. " I   
hope you two have fun. You are going to be here for a long long time."   
"Oh joy!" Jenn yelled as soon as it was gone.   
"You shut up its your fault we're here!" I yelled  
"It is not! I don't even know what the hell here is!" Jenn yelled   
back.  
"God your stupid!" I yelled.  
She looked at me with a look of evil. She lunged at me and began   
to punch and kick me madly. I threw one punch, which was all I could   
get in. Jenn jumped back and jumped at me again. Something cause her   
to get off of me. A song I do believe it was. Yes it was a song.   
+++++++++  
Jamie  
I looked at this person. I knew it wasn't Mimi. Too bad I was going to   
have a hard time telling that to Matt. I just then remembered I had my C.D.   
player in my bag along with a mini speaker. I didn't care what I had in there   
I hit play hoping that this thing would go away.  
KoRn, Make Me Bad((hee hee)), began to play. I held it up to this   
"Mimi" imposter. She looked at me as if I had three heads. Then she smile.   
I feel the rage and as its leavin me no not again.  
  
It quite disiving as I'm feeling lovless make me bad.  
  
"Fool." She said quietly. I felt myself being lifted up and thrown.  
I hit a wall. And hard. The stinging in my back set in as I fell slowly to   
the ground.   
++++++++++  
5 mins later  
I opened my eye slowly. I could barly see a thing. I waited for my   
vision to correct itself. I saw him. Just sitting there with his back to me. His   
once blonde spikes, now drained of most color. I walked to him and taped his   
shoulder lightly. His head turned slowly. I jumped back. His eyes, his bright   
blue eyes, just weren't. They were gone. It was just his sockets. I scream as   
my eye shot open for real this time.   
I looked at him straight in the eye, this time they were there.   
"Jamie come with me." He said   
"Where are we going."  
"You'll see just follow me."   
So I did as I was told and followed him.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Where is Matt taking Jamie? What was with that whole   
Mimi thing? What are Jenn and Tai gonna do? WHERE ARE JOE, IZZY,   
T.K., AND KARI? Find out nex time!~*~*~  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 3 darker side of blue : crawl  
  
Matt  
That thing was not Mimi. Mimi wouldn't do that. As it went away, a girl   
appeared in front of the cell. I walked to her and stared at her.   
"Hello. My name is Chessy I'm here to help you and let you know   
something important. See that girl over there? Jamie? Well Mimi is trapped   
in her. I know it sounds odd but that's just what Aginemon wants. This way   
you have to kill one to get the other. But there is another way. Here." She threw   
me some keys. "Meet me in front of cell 3 your friends are there." With that she   
ran off.   
Jamie began to stir and woke up with a gasp. She sat up staring straight   
into my eyes.   
"Jamie come with me."  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"You'll see just follow me."  
I walked to the front of the cell and unlocked the door. I slowly opened it   
and walked out slowly. Jamie followed closely. We walked down and past one   
cell. I looked in to see skulls bones and such. I shuttered in thinking that could be   
someone I know...Maybe even T.K. We walked on to cell 3 where Chessy, Tai,   
and Jamie's friend stood. I was still unsure of her name.   
"Come on we still have more to do." She lead us down a dark damp   
hallway. We made it to another cell where Joe and Izzy sat in horror. Chessy   
slowly opened the door as they both turned, scared. When they saw us it was as   
if an a zillion pound wait had been lifted from their shoulders. Izzy stepped out   
first with semi smile on his face. Joe walked out ever so slowly, looking us all   
over.   
"Don't worry Joe We aren't here to suck your blood. " Tai joked.   
We walked on passing by Cell upon cell Until we got to T.K. and Kari's Cell.   
Chessy unlocked the door as they came running out. T.K. ran up to me in a great   
big hug. It was as if he was squeezing the life blood out of me. We all walked on   
until we got to another door.   
"I have to go now goodbye" Chessy said as she ran off.  
"Well that was odd. But now its our turn to leave." Tai said while pushing   
the door open. We were outside. Actually out side. Out of that hell hole and into   
the fresh air.   
  
Jenn  
YEY! We were out. But the odd thing was that funky girl said that Sora   
was Trapped in me or something. Ah screw it I was outside!   
"Well don't just sit here lets go!" Jamie yelled as she began to run. I began   
to follow, the awful runner I was. Pretty soon, so did everyone. We all ran   
laughing, glad to be out of the semi hell. We finally stopped at a clearing in the   
woods. Jamie took out her Portable radio/CD/tape player. She put on Y 100 in   
hopes we got it. In which we did. We all went off in search of fire wood, food and   
such.   
  
Tai  
Well the fire wood was good but the food was a mess, but at least we had   
good music!   
We all sat around and laughed. I remembered what Chessy said about   
Jenn and Jamie. They were going to have to die. At least I hoped not. I hate   
it when people I know die. Its awful. And trust me I wasn't going to kill   
anyone. I looked at Jenn and got all depressed. In that cell I had gotten to   
know Jenn and she seemed Damn cool! Oh well. We needed Sora and Mimi no   
matter what it was going to take.  
  
AHH I KNOW I SUCK AT SPELLING ::cries:: Oh OK I'm done. Well I had   
fun and you? REMEMBER # 4 WILL BE OUT SOOOONer o.o;;  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Darker Side Of Blue: Make Youself  
  
~*~*~ Hey hey! I'mmmm BBBAAAAACCCCKKK... eek? Ok anyway, Here is part 4. YOU ALL NEED TO REVIEW OR I WILL NEVER WRITE ABOUT THIS AGAIN! IF I GET NO REVIEWS I WILL START WRITING... BAD STORIES! Ok enjoy! ~*~*~   
  
  
Jamie  
It was dark out. Night had fallen and everyone was asleep, but me of course. I looked them all over. Joe, Izzy, TK, Kari, Tai, Jenn, and Matt. 'Oh Matt, if only we hadn't have hit it off all wrong' I thought to myself. ' I'm sure you would like me a lot and I know I already like you. I like you a lot.' I stood up and walked over to him. I sat down next to his sleeping body.   
"I love you, Matt." I whispered into his ear.   
"I love you too Mimi." Matt mumbled back. I sighed. I knew he loved Mimi and I couldn't change that. He turned to face me, still asleep. His mouth opened to speak one more time.  
" And I love you, Jamie." He mumbled. I bit my lower lip and smiled. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I felt him stir which forced me to pull back. I looked at him one last time and walked out toward the ocean nearby our camping grounds.   
I stood at the edge of the water and watched the waves crash into the shore. I felt a hand place on my shoulder. I turned to see Matt looking deep into my eyes as to unlock the secrets of my soul.   
Matt  
My eyes slowly opened as I placed my fingers on my lips. I smiled remembering how warm and soft Jamie's lips had been. I saw her walk to the water. I made the decision ((JENN! FLAT HEAD AND THE CANAL! AHHH THEY ARE RUNNIN WEST! TASTEY WHEAT!... o.o;; Sorry 'bout that)) to follow her.  
I found her at the edge of the water. I watched her for a little bit. She was very pretty. Not beautiful like Mimi, but she was very pretty. I slowly walked up to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She turned around as a lowered my hand and placed it at my side.   
I looked into her eyes and at that moment I saw Mimi in her. I blinked, but I still saw a bit of Mimi in Jamie's features.   
"Jamie... I'm sorry. I've been so rude to you lately and I know you care for me but..." She put two of her fingers over my mouth.   
"Hush Matt. I know your heart belongs to Mimi. All I wanted was one kiss. And one kiss was what I got. I'm happy now. Even if we wanted to be together, it wouldn't work. You belong with Mimi. We have to just be friend. Trust me, its better this way." Jamie said calmly as she looked down at the ground. I knew I had just broken her heart into 5 million pieces, yet she still was willing to let me be happy.   
I cupped her chin into my hand and lifted her face to align with mine. I leaned in slowly, as did she. Our lips then met. The softness of her lips to mine was amazing. I felt a tingling throughout my entire body. I wrap my arms around her waist as her arm went around my neck.   
She began to pull back a little as did I   
I saw her blush and lower her head.  
" Matt... I'm sorry I..." Jamie started but I hushed her.  
"Its ok. I just want you to know I love Mimi, I will always love her. But I love you also. And although my heart belongs to Mimi, I piece of it will always belong to you." I looked down at her and she looked up at me. We stayed like that for awhile, until we heard a loud noise.   
Mimi  
Where am I? What am I doing here? Why is it so dark? I feel so lonely. I looked around to see nothing but darkness. Deep, annoying darkness.   
Sora   
Why am I here in this by myself? Why? Where's Tai? Where's anyone? Someone please, help me...  
Jamie  
I looked to where the noise came from and I saw a ditch in the ground, as if a giant rock had hit there. I looked up and saw it. I saw a girl, about my age. I just stared until she blasted me out of the way. I fell back with a jolt.   
"Where is the little one? The one of hope where is he?" She spoke up.   
"You! I know you! You healed TK!" Matt yelled to her.  
"Yes that I did do and that's because I need him bring him too me!"  
Just then it grew dark.  
Mimi  
I screamed and looked around me. I saw Matt looking at a girl that seemed to be floating in mid air.   
"Matt..." I said weakly. He turned to me.  
"Mimi..." He said, stunned. 'Jamie must be gone now' he thought to himself. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly and I hugged back. We looked at the girl floating there in terror of what she might do.  
Tai  
I was awake, looking at Jenn. I smiled slightly thinking about her and me. What happened in that cage. The kiss...  
Suddenly, Jenn awoke with a gasp.  
"Tai... I don't feel so good..." she then passes out. I picked her up and held her in my arms.  
"Oh god! JENN!" I yelled looking at her. Her face and clothes began to change... She had changed.  
"Sora...?"  
Matt   
"Mimi look out!" I screamed. "Gabumon where are you?!?!" Then I remembered that our digimon were gone. The evil digimon had taken them.  
The evil girl grabbed Mimi and began to strangle her.   
"Now either you bring me TK or she dies!"   
"I don't think so you skank!" Someone yelled. I turned to the shadows and saw nothing. Just then Jamie and Jenn jumped out of the darkness and tackled the evil thing down. Mimi went flying. I ran over and caught her. Jenn and Jamie stood up and got in fighting positions. "Matt! Get Mimi out of here!" Jamie yelled.  
"Yeah we'll take care of this fuck head with our angle-be-good special!" Jenn yelled. I ran with Mimi in my arms. I needed to get everyone together and NOW!  
  



End file.
